Family Trouble
by Aaliyah684
Summary: Francesca Braxton is a mysterious woman with a lot of unanswered questions to explain. Exactly who is she and what part does she play in all the Braxton/River Boy drama? Also an old character will also reappear. Not a great summary. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is just something I have been thinking about. Please let me know if you like and whether or not I should continue.**

**This is set around the time the River Boys first come to the bay.**

Charlie and Watson made their way slowly towards the door of the Braxton's house. Charlie reached up and knocked firmly on the door.

They waited patiently for someone to answer, Watson scanned her surroundings for any signs of evidence, but all she could see was a line full of washing, a few tyres, a bench press and a couple of Ute's parked in the yard.

Charlie took a deep breath as the door opened, she was shocked to see a heavily pregnant woman standing in front of them, she was wearing a white Maxi dress and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

"Can I help you?" she asked curiously.

"Er…yes we are looking for Mr Braxton" Watson replied "I'm PC Watson and this is PC Buckton" Watson introduced both her and Charlie to the woman.

"And you are?" Charlie wondered curiously.

"Francesca Braxton" The woman replied. Charlie desperately hoped she was a relative or a sister "I'm Heath's wife" she added. Charlie relaxed at this piece of information. Charlie wasn't so sure why she had got herself wound up at the thought of this woman being married to Brax.

"Just the man we came to see is he here?" Watson interrupted as she looked over at the Ute.

"No he's just gone to take the dog out" Francesca replied "He shouldn't be long if you want to wait?"

"No its fine we'll catch up with him later" Charlie finally spoke again.

"Ok" Francesca replied.

"Thank you for you time" Watson smiled as she and Charlie made their way back to the car.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Francesca closed the door and waddled back to the kitchen "Who was that?" A man asked as he wrapped his hands around her heavily pregnant stomach.

"The police, they're looking for you. What the hell have you done now Heath?" Francesca snapped.

"Baby I haven't done anything" Heath replied as he kissed her neck gently "What did you tell them?"

"I told them you were walking the dog. They're coming back later" Francesca frowned as she continued to wash the pots.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Watson asked Charlie as they drove back to the police station.

"I don't know, I think so" Charlie replied blankly she wasn't really listening to Watson's question. Charlie couldn't stop thinking about how she would have felt if that woman was married to Brax and not Heath.

Why the hell was she thinking this way? Charlie was not in anyway interested in Darryl Braxton…well that's what she kept telling herself at least.

"So how pregnant do you think she is?" Watson said interrupting Charlie's thoughts.

"7 months maybe I'm not sure" Charlie replied "It would be interesting to find out a bit more about her though" Watson nodded, she agreed with Charlie, it would be a good idea to find out just how involved this woman was with the Braxton's and the rest of the river boys.

**Ok so I know this is short but I just wanted to put my idea across. What do you think?** **I don't plan on this story being very long but who knows if it successful I may think about a sequel.**

**There will be some Chax in this story and maybe some Rasey. But my main focus will be around Francesca and Heath, I will warn you there will be some shocking revelations which will cause the town rethink their opinion of Heath Braxton!**


	2. Public Display of Affection

Although Francesca hated waking up in an empty bed, the fact she had woken up in an empty house lightened her mood a little.

Francesca climbed out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom, she had a quick shower before heading back into her bedroom to get dressed. Being heavily pregnant meant her outfit choices were limited Francesca slipped on a yellow maxi dress. She removed her hairclip from her hair and let it hung loosely around her shoulders. Francesca's hair was a similar colour and length to Charlie's, but Francesca's hair was a lot curlier.

After her shower Francesca made her way into the kitchen collecting dirty piles of laundry in a basket as she went. She sorted the laundry into colours and whites before putting one of the piles in the washing machine. Francesca loaded the soap and fabric softener before turning the dial and pressing the start button. After she had turned on the washing machine Francesca headed over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice.

Francesca took the juice and waddled over to the kitchen table; she pulled out a chair and sat down. Francesca couldn't help smiling as she took a sip from the glass. Today was a good day.

As Francesca enjoyed the peace and quiet she was surprised to her a shuffling of feet behind her. When she turned she saw a very sleepy Casey standing in the doorway.

"Hey baby, do you want some breakfast?" Francesca smiled as she slowly stood up and made her way to the fridge, it wasn't until she opened the fridge door that she realised breakfast at home was not an option.

"Ok so it looks like we're going out" she giggled as her eyes scanned the shelves of the empty fridge "Go and get dressed I'll shout you some breakfast at The Diner"

Casey nodded and headed back to his bedroom. He came out 10 minutes later wearing a pair of black board shorts, a white t-shirt and black flip-flops.

"You ready" Francesca asked as she grabbed her car keys and bag. Casey nodded and followed Francesca out to the red Toyota Yaris parked in the yard.

"You ok to drive today?" Casey wondered curiously.

"Yes sweetie I'm having a good day today" Francesca smiled as she opened her door and got into the driving seat of her car. Casey climbed in the passenger's side and closed his door.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Charlie and Watson were collecting their take away coffees when the saw the familiar Braxton woman from yesterday arrive in the Diner with Casey. Charlie couldn't help noticing how beautiful this woman was she also had an elegant glow abut her. Charlie and Watson watched as Francesca and Casey approached them.

"There you go officers" Colleen smiled as she handed Watson and Charlie their coffees. She frowned as she watched Francesca approach the counter "Can I help you?" Colleen wondered curiously. She had never seen this woman before.

"Er…yes could I get two breakfasts please and two flat whites" Francesca had a very polite manner "Hello officers" she added as she turned to face Watson and Charlie.

"Good morning Mrs Braxton" Watson replied with a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"Mrs Braxton?" Colleen gasped, she had no idea such a beautiful well spoken person could be a part of 'that' family.

"Oh here we go" Casey sighed under his breath

"You can't be a Braxton" Colleen exclaimed "Are you married to one of them?"

"Yes I'm Heath's wife" Francesca replied "Oh and speaking of the devil" she grinned as she saw Heath and Brax approach.

Heath swaggered towards Francesca and looped his arms around her before kissing her passionately on front of Watson, Charlie, Casey and most importantly Colleen. Brax and Casey were extremely amused by Heath's public display of affection. Francesca pulled away gently from Heath's kiss and frowned; she knew very well Heath ad kissed her like that on purpose.

"Well, if you would like to take your pornographic antics away from the counter, people are trying to eat" Colleen huffed as she walked into the kitchen. Heath and Francesca smirked before heading over to an empty table. Brax and Casey followed them, Brax turned and smiled at a blushing Charlie before sitting down next to his brother.

"I can't believe you just did that" Francesca moaned. Heath just grinned boyishly.

"Well I can't believe she thought that was pornographic she wants to try living with you" Brax teased with his eyes still fixated on Charlie.

Brax watched as Charlie and Watson disappeared out of the Diner "She's out of your league" Francesca whispered to a shocked Brax, he had no idea he had been so obvious.

"Nah, Fran you were out of Heath's league and now look at you" Brax replied with a smile.

"What you think I married your brother for love, I'm only in it for the money baby" Francesca teased as she drank her coffee, Brax laughed at her comment.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

"Do you have anything on Francesca Braxton yet?" Watson wondered as she leant over Charlie's desk.

"Not really, just she was adopted at birth by a Martha and Tony Hoydon. She has lived in Mangrove River her whole life and…" Charlie was shocked by Francesca career choice.

"What?" Watson wondered what had caused Charlie to stop mid-sentence.

"She's an art teacher at Mangrove River High School" Both Charlie and Watson paused for a few moments; neither of them had expected this.

"Well she's only married to a Braxton, she's not one of them by blood so I suppose…" Watson said trying to justify their findings.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

"Ok there is your baby" the doctor smiled as he showed Heath and Francesca a picture of their baby on the screen, they were at there pre-natal appointment.

"Can you see if it's a boy or girl?" Heath asked curiously. He had been dying to find out since their last scan.

"Yes…you are having a little boy" The doctor smiled. Both Heath and Francesca grinned widely at the news "Ok Mrs Braxton I measure you at being 29 weeks pregnant does that sound about right"

"Yes" Francesca replied with a nod. The doctor used a blue cloth to wipe the jelly of Francesca's stomach and Heath helped her to sit up right.

"Right well I will go and tell Dr Walker we are all finished" the doctor disappeared out of the room. Heath just sat and started at the little scan pictures he had been given "I can't believe it Fran, we're having a boy" he beamed proudly.

Sid came walked though the door before Francesca could answer "Hello Francesca, Heath" Sid smiled as he looked at the couple "Is everything ok with the baby?"

"Yeah everything's fine thank you Dr Walker" Francesca smiled as she rested her hand gently on top of her bump.

"Ok well I just want to do a couple of quick tests and ask you some questions is that ok?" Sid asked Francesca nodded.

"How are you finding your alternative medication?" Sid asked as he shone a light into Francesca's eyes.

"Yeh it's working ok thanks" Francesca smiled as she followed Sid's fingers with her eyes.

"Ok just a sharp scratch" Sid said as he poked a needle into the crease on the inside of her elbow. She flinched when she felt the sharp prick of the needle in her arm.

"Right well I think that's it, now don't forget if any thing changes" Sid said as he put the small cylinders of blood samples in a tray.

"I know…Give you a call" Francesca sighed she had heard this phrase so many times before.

After Sid left the room Heath helped Francesca to her feet, she suddenly toppled sideways a little. Heath grabbed her instinctively "You ok?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeh I just got up to quickly, maybe I need to sit for a few moments" Francesca relied as Heath helped her over to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Do you want me to go and fetch the doctor?" Heath wondered.

"God no, I'll be in here all night. Just wait a few minutes it'll pass. It usually does" Francesca smiled as she looked up at her worried husband. Heath just nodded and knelt beside her.

**Ok so here is my next chapter please review and let me know what you think. And remember the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. **


	3. Curiousity

**Thank you for your reviews they mean a lot, here is the next chapter as promised**.

Heath and Francesca had made arrangements to meet eachother at the surf club for a drink. Heath was getting worried as time ticked on and there was no sign of Francesca. Heath decided to go and look for his wife. He didn't have to look for long until he spotted her sat on a sand dune.

Heath bent down under the barrier and headed over to his wife, as he got closer he couldn't help but smile to himself, she was sat with her legs crossed. Resting in her lap was a sketch pad; Heath walked over to Francesca and sat behind her. He put one leg each side of her, Francesca leant back instinctively onto Heath resting the back of her head on his chest. Heath moved his head forward, Francesca giggled as she felt Heath's stubble prickling her ear.

"That's beautiful" he whispered as he kissed Francesca's cheek. He had seen what she was drawing.

Francesca was drawing a picture of some children playing in the sand with their dad; Heath looked up and saw the children Francesca was sketching "I wanted to do it while I was having a good day" Francesca grinned as she turned to kiss Heath on the cheek. "All done, you can help me up now" she smiled. Heath stood up and then moved round to help his wife to her feet.

"Wait here" she grinned as she walked slowly towards the children and there dad "Excuse me" she smiled as she got closer, the dad stood up straight and walked over to Francesca. He looked a little nervous when he spotted Heath waiting for her.

"Can I help you?" the man asked cautiously. He was now standing in front of Francesca.

"Er…I hope you don't mind but I saw you playing earlier and I couldn't resist" Francesca nervously handed the man her drawing.

"Oh my god" the man exclaimed "This is incredible thank you so much" he grinned as he studied the picture. Francesca just nodded and turned and headed back to Heath, he had walked half way to meet her. Heath looped his around Francesca and walked slowly with her back to the surf club.

Before the couple managed to walk inside the surf club they were interrupted by a woman's voice "Excuse me" she was yelling.

Francesca turned and saw a young blonde woman running towards her holding the drawing "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you" the woman gasped as she tried to catch her breath "My husband told me you drew this"

Heath had now moved his arm from Francesca's waist and was now holding her hand tightly, they waited patiently for the woman to continue "I just wanted to say thank you. We don't get to come here very often and I forgot my camera, so this is perfect" the woman panted as she took some money out of her purse "Here"

Francesca was horrified "Oh no I don't want anything, the pleasure I get from drawing is enough payment for me. Thank you for having such a beautiful family" Francesca smiled.

"Thank you" the woman repeated again "I'm sure you will have a beautiful family of your own soon enough" she smiled as she pointed to Francesca's bump.

As Francesca watched the woman walk away she looked up and saw Heath smirking "What?" She asked him curiously.

"I sometimes wonder how the hell I managed to marry someone like you" he grinned widely. Francesca hit Heath's arm playfully before following him into the Surf Club.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

It was early in the morning when Charlie decided to go for a jog on the beach she was shocked to see the River Boy's there already it looked like they had been for a surf. It wasn't until she looked the other way that she saw Francesca sat in the sand.

Charlie watched curiously as Brax came out of the sea and headed over to the woman. She couldn't take her eyes off the toned surfer guy.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Francesca had noticed Charlie watching her and the River Boys on the beach "Is that woman ever off duty?" she frowned as she nodded towards her. Brax smiled when he also saw Charlie was stood watching them.

"Hey leave her alone" Brax replied

"I think you love her" Francesca teased, Brax just shoved her playfully "Shut up" he blushed as he glanced quickly at Charlie.

Brax looked down and saw Francesca's hands were shaking a little, he watched as she reached into her handbag and took out a bottle of pills. She was getting more and more frustrated as she tried to open them. The shaking if her hand was making it impossible, Brax put his hands on top of Francesca's and took the pills. He opened the bottle and shook two out into the palm of his before handing them to her.

"It's ok to ask for help sometimes you know" Brax smiled as he put the lid back on the bottle.

"I know, thank you" Francesca smiled as she handed Brax the bottle of water out of her handbag. Brax opened the bottle and handed it back to Francesca.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Charlie had seen this whole encounter between Brax and Francesca. She watched curiously as Francesca swallowed the pills Brax had handed her before standing up and pulling Francesca to her feet. As Brax pulled her up, Charlie noticed Francesca wobble to one side. Brax grabbed her quickly. Charlie couldn't hide her concern "Are you ok?" she called as she ran towards Brax and Francesca.

Brax's head shot up instantly "I'm fine thanks" Francesca replied. Charlie could see Francesca was trying to regain her balance.

"Maybe you should sit down" Charlie suggested.

"I said I'm fine" Francesca snapped.

"I'm sorry" Charlie only wanted to help. Francesca sighed deeply.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped I'll be fine really" She smiled as she straightened up and moved away from Brax's grip a little. Charlie couldn't help but notice Francesca left hand was twitching slightly "I'm going to go and find Heath" Francesca said as she started to walk away from Brax.

"I'll come with you" Brax replied as he pulled his stare away from Charlie's beauty.

"I don't need a babysitter Brax" Francesca snapped causing Charlie to frown, this woman seemed so different to the woman she had met a few days ago.

"No maybe not but I am still going with you" Brax answered sternly as he jogged towards her.

"Ok, Sorry" Francesca smiled as she looped her arm through Brax's.

Charlie shook her head and continued with her run, she still had no idea why she was affected by Brax in this way.

**Please review**


	4. Good Days and Bad Days

Heath woke up suddenly to a lot of banging coming from the kitchen, he decided to go and investigate. It wasn't until he walked into the kitchen that he burst out laughing at Francesca, who was covered from head to toe in flour "What happened to you?" he laughed as he walked behind her.

"I was trying to get this out of the cupboard and the bloody thing fell on me" Francesca showed Heath the pack of paint brushes she had been trying to reach. Heath was trying his hardest to stop laughing "It's not bloody funny" Francesca giggled as she hit Heath's arm playfully.

"I know, why don't you go for a shower and I'll clean up here" he suggested with a smile. Francesca nodded before heading into the bathroom. After her shower Francesca came back into the kitchen to find Heath sat at the table with a coffee. Francesca was wearing a short yellow summer dress and white leggings; her hair was in a loose bun.

"Feel better" he smiled as he watched her waddle towards him "Yeh, hey can you give me a lift to work today I don't feel too great" Francesca asked as she poured some juice into a glass and sat beside Heath.

"Yeah ok, you sure you are up to it today?" he asked curiously with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just don't feel like driving in today" she replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

As they headed out to Heath's Ute Francesca paused and held her stomach, Heath quickly got out of the Ute and ran to her "You ok?" he asked. Francesca looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeh, give me your hand" she said softly as she put Heath's hand on her stomach.

"Jesus" he laughed as he felt the baby wriggle around. They stayed like that for a few moments before Francesca quickly remembered something.

"Shit we'd better go or I'm going to be late, now you have remembered I am working at Summer bay High today haven't you?" Francesca reminded Heath as they got into the car.

"Nope" he smiled.

"Well it's a good job I reminded you then" Francesca laughed "And I'm meant to be the sick one" Heath frowned as Francesca joked about her condition he took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Heath watched as Francesca made her way slowly to the entrance of the school he waited for her to go in before he drove off. As Francesca waddled up the corridor she saw a smiling Gina waiting for her "Hello Francesca it's good to see you again" she greeted politely.

"Hi Gina" Francesca smiled "So where do you want me?" she asked.

"Just through here, the students are ready for you" Gina smiled as she led Francesca into the hall. Francesca saw about 15 students stood behind a table with a long roll of paper taped to it.

"I'll leave you to it" Gina smiled as she left the room. As Francesca scanned the line of students she was relieved to see Casey.

"Hiya every one I'm Francesca, why don't we start by you telling me your names" she smiled.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyx

Brax was surprised when he walked along the beach and spotted Heath sat next to his board just staring into the sea. "Hey mate you ok?" Brax wondered as he sat beside his brother. Heath didn't answer.

"Heath" Brax tried again, Heath's head flicked up.

"What?" he asked, Brax could see Heath's mind was pre-occupied.

"What's up?" Brax tried for the final time and this time he got an answer.

"I can't lose her Brax" Heath replied as he returned his stare towards the sea.

"Hey Fran ain't going anywhere mate" Brax replied quickly, he understood what was worrying his brother.

"I'm doing the best I can for her, but what if it's not enough" he added.

"Heath it'll be enough mate, you have to believe that. You heard what the doctor said you will have good and bad days. Just stick at it" Brax said.

"I felt him kicking today" Heath grinned as he turned to face Brax. Brax's words had somehow snapped Heath out of his grim mood.

"Oh man that's awesome" Brax smiled.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxy

Francesca really enjoyed her visit to Summer Bay High and the students seemed very excited about their design for the schools art wall, especially when Francesca suggested graffiti wasn't out of bounds. All the students headed off and worked on their designs in groups of three.

As the student left the hall Gina bounced in "Congratulations, I haven't seen the kids this excited since…well ever" she beamed. Francesca blushed a little

"Yeh well I have given them a lot to think about" she smiled as she collected the paint and pencils off the table. Suddenly Francesca lost her grip and dropped all the paints.

"Shit" she exclaimed causing Gina to frown "Sorry" she apologised quickly for her choice of word.

"Are you alright?" Gina wondered as she noticed Francesca was shaking a little.

"Yeh I'm fine I just need…" she said as she walked over to her handbag and took out a small bottle of tablets. She tried to open the bottle but couldn't.

"Did you want me to?" Gina asked as she watched Francesca's shaking hands struggle to open the small bottle.

"No thanks I can manage" Francesca snapped. Luckily Casey came back into the hall just at the right time. He quickly rushed towards Francesca and opened the bottle he shook two pills into his hand and handed them to Francesca; she grabbed her cup of tea off the table and swallowed the pills.

Gina was a bit confused by Francesca's actions "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap" Francesca apologised before taking her phone off the table and answering it.

"Heath's outside, Casey would you mind helping me?" Francesca smiled as she hung up and put the phone in her bag.

Casey helped Francesca to the car with a box; Heath frowned as he watched Francesca trembling hands attempt open the car door with great difficulty. He quickly reached over and pulled the handle, opening the door from the inside. Heath watched as Francesca got in the car before reaching round and grabbing her seat belt.

Gina had followed Casey and Francesca into the car-park she was shocked when she watched Heath clip Francesca's seat belt into its slot. She also saw him reach across and grab Francesca's shaking hand in his, as he used the other hand to steer the Ute out of the car park.

"Casey what's going on there?" Gina wondered as she watched the car disappear.

"I don't know what you mean" Casey replied as he turned and headed back inside the school. Gina knew Casey was obviously lying.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

"You were right I shouldn't have gone in today" Francesca said softly as she felt Heath take her by the hand and lead her into Angelo's. Heath didn't speak he just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips.

Brax looked up from the bar and saw Francesca and Heath approach. Suddenly Francesca stopped dead, Heath smiled and turned to face her "Is my baby boy kicking you again?" he grinned as he started to walk back to her.

As Heath looked into Francesca's eyes he could see fear "Fran" he cried as he watched her grab her stomach and fall to the ground.

"FRAN" Brax yelled as he ran towards her from behind the bar. Heath had moved forwards to catch her.

"SHIT BRAX" Heath screamed as he saw a sudden gush of blood trickle down her legs onto her white leggings. Brax was already calling an ambulance. The people who were eating in the restaurant had now gathered around Heath and Francesca, who was lying motionless in Heath's arms, in a pool of her own blood.

Brax ran his hand through his hair as he spoke frantically to the operator on his phone. Heath quickly glanced up at Brax with tears in his eyes before turning back to Francesca "Come on baby stay with me" he cried as he brushed his lips against hers "Stay with me Fran"

**Thoughts please sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I promise if I get at least five reviews I will update before the end of today x x **


	5. Memories

_**8 Hours Later (After Francesca collapses)**_

_Heath walked slowly into the room marked Neo-natal unit, he had no idea what to expect when he got in there. He took a deep breath and headed towards the transparent crib marked **Baby Braxton.**_

_Heath's eyes were hot and had now started to sting as he looked in the crib and saw his tiny little baby boy. Heath's eyes were filled with tears as he stared at his son._

_The baby was covered from head to toe in tubes and bandages holding them all in place, Heath could hear beeping coming from the machines behind him. Heath gently rested both his hands at the top of the baby's crib and moved closer "Hey baby boy" he whispered softly "Its daddy"_

_Heath could feel the tears trickling down his cheek as he watched his son's chest gently lifting up and down "Would you like to touch him?" A nurse asked from out of nowhere. Heath wiped the tears away from his eyes as he watched the nurse open the little circle door at the side of the cot. Heath gently put his hand inside the cot before pausing for a second "Will it hurt him?" he wondered, the nurse smiled and shook her head._

"_No Mr Braxton, after what he has been through I'm sure he'll be happy to feel his daddy's touch" she replied "Have you chosen a name for him yet?"_

_Heath looked at the nurse "No I'm gonna wait for his Mum to wake up" Heath answered with his hand still in the crib._

"_Mr Braxton the doctor has explained everything to you hasn't he?" The nurse wondered. Heath didn't reply he just nodded._

**Present time, back at Angelo's.**

Heath and Brax were oblivious to the crowd of people standing around them now. Heath was just sat with his wife in his lap. Brax heard the paramedics arrived and quickly cleared a path in the crowd so they could get through to help Francesca.

Heath watched helplessly as they loaded his lifeless wife into an ambulance, Heath quickly climbed in the back and sat beside her "I'll meet you at the hospital" Brax called to Heath as the ambulance doors closed. Within seconds of the ambulance disappearing Brax was on the phone to Angelo (the co-owner of the restaurant).

Heath climbed out of the ambulance and rushed up the corridor beside Francesca "Please look after her" Heath begged the doctor as he watched her disappear through the double doors. As soon as Francesca was out of sight Heath slumped against the wall, towards the floor. He sat with his knees up and his head resting in his hands. As Heath looked up he noticed the red stains on the knees of his boardies, it was after he noticed the stains in his shorts that he then noticed the red blood on his hands. Heath quickly stood up and staggered towards the men's toilets he rushed to the sink and frantically started to scrub his hands. He watched as the red water disappeared down the plug hole. Heath then splashed his face with some of the cold water before turning off the tap drying his hands and heading back out into the corridor. He saw Brax rush through the doors "Heath" Brax called as he ran towards his brother "What have they said?" Brax asked cautiously.

"Nothing yet, they just rushed her in for a c-section when we got here?" Heath explained numbly.

"Mr Braxton" A mans voice came from behind them; Heath turned and saw a doctor dressed in a blue uniform standing there.

"Yeh" he replied.

"Just to let you know you have a little boy, now he is very premature an needs a lot of special care but there is no reason he shouldn't pull through, he is a very strong little boy" The doctor explained.

"What about Fran?" Heath asked instinctively.

"I'm sorry Mr Braxton I can't give you any news on your wife just yet. We are doing our best for her though" the doctor replied grimly.

"Was this caused by her condition?" Heath wondered if Fran's illness had caused this.

"No Francesca's illness had nothing to do with it; this was caused by a complication in the pregnancy. The placenta detached itself from the uterus causing Francesca to Haemorrhage" The doctor smiled "I don't suppose Francesca has had any accidents today?" the doctor. Heath just shook his head.

"Not that I know of" he replied as he watched the doctor walk back through the doors.

_**Flashback to earlier that morning when Heath heard banging!**_

_Francesca stood on her tip-toes trying to reach the paint brushes from the top shelf of the kitchen cupboard. She had been trying to get them for nearly 10 minutes "Oh this is ridiculous" she muttered as she walked over to the table and dragged a chair towards the cupboard. Francesca climbed on the chair and tried to reach the brushes again "Ah-Ha got ya" she sighed, before pulling out a full bag of Flour, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards off the chair onto the cold floor._

"_Shit" she cursed under her breath. Francesca quickly stood up and moved the chair back under the table when she heard Heath stirring in the bedroom. She knew if she told him what had happened she would have ended up spending the night in hospital and that was the last thing she needed. It wasn't until Heath burst out laughing that Francesca realised she was covered in flour. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

Heath hadn't said a word to Brax since he arrived at the hospital, he would simply respond with the odd grunt here and there. Brax knew there was nothing he could say to make things better for his brother, Heath was a mess.

Brax watched as Heath quickly stood up when the doctor came out to them again "Doc" Heath sighed as he waited for the news. Brax noticed the hopeful look on his face "Well the good news is we have managed to stop the bleeding" the doctor smiled.

"And the bad news?" Heath asked nervously, he knew from experience when the doctors gave them good news first it meant there was some bad news to follow it.

"I'm afraid in order to stop the bleeding we had to do a full Hysterectomy; Francesca won't be able to have anymore children" The doctor said sadly.

"What and that's it?" Heath didn't mean to sound so relieved, but if he was honest he was relieved. Heath didn't care about having anymore children all he wanted was for Francesca to be ok "Can I see her?" Heath asked eagerly.

"There is some more bad news I'm afraid Mr Braxton, due to the amount of blood Francesca lost and the trauma of the delivery…I'm sorry but your wife is in a coma" Brax threw his hands behind his head as he watched his brother slump in the seat behind him.

"But she'll wake up right?" Heath gasped, he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry all I can tell you is the next 24 hours are critical, if your wife pulls through them then who knows" The doctor spoke dryly. Brax put a comforting hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Can I see her?" Heath asked.

"Yes of course" the doctor smiled weakly before turning and disappearing out of sight.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Heath didn't have a clue how his legs had managed to take him to the room Francesca was in, he also wasn't sure if he had the strength to open the door. It wasn't the first time he had visited her in hospital like this. Heath decided to gather himself before going into the room so he sat on a chair outside and took a few deep breaths. Heath gently closed his eyes trying to regain his composure but all he could hear in the background was the beeping of the machines. The noise of the machines made Heath think about what had happened 2 years before.

_**Flashback Two years ago**_

_The last time Heath had seen Francesca was earlier that morning just before she went to work. The last thing he expected to do was to be called into hospital because she had, had a car accident. Heath didn't know what to expect when he got to the hospital, he saw Brax waiting in the corridor "What happened?" Heath yelled as he approached Brax._

"_I'm not sure one minute she was behind me in the car and the next minute I looked through my mirror and she had the car wrapped around a tree" Brax explained_

_Heath was horrified this didn't sound like Francesca at all she was always such a careful driver Heath moved to sit next to Brax but stood again when he saw a doctor arrive._

"_What's the story?" Heath asked curiously._

"_Are you a relative?" the doctor frowned._

"_I'm her boyfriend she lives with me" Heath replied._

"_Oh right, well I'm afraid Francesca has some swelling to the brain caused by a head injury" the doctor started "Luckily we don't think there is any permanent damage, but we will keep Miss Hoydon sedated until the swelling has gone down"_

"_So she'll be ok?" Heath sighed._

"_Yes, however I'm afraid we were made aware of something as we preformed a CAT scan of Miss Hoydon's brain" The doctor continued causing Heath to worry "Have you noticed any strange symptoms lately with Francesca, hand tremors or memory loss, forgetfulness?" the doctor asked._

"_Yeh Er…her hand has been twitching lately, sometimes she can't even hold a brush to paint, why is there a problem?" Heath was now beyond worried, he was terrified._

"_Would you like to take a seat?" The doctor now had both Heath and Brax concerned._

"_What's going on doc?" Brax interrupted as he sat on the chair next to Heath's._

"_We suspect your girlfriend has a condition called Parkinson's disease" Brax's eye's widened as the doctor explained their theory to Heath._

"_I thought only old people got that?" Brax asked curiously._

"_Not necessarily, Francesca may have what we call early onset Parkinson's" The doctor explained._

"_Hang on, you just said may have" Heath interrupted._

"_Yes, we will need to do some more tests when Francesca is awake but we are about 98% sure" the doctor replied. The hope in Heath's eyes vanished as soon as the doctor said the words 98 Percent._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Are you going in?" A voice brought Heath back to reality instantly; he opened his eyes and saw a nurse smiling at him "It's ok to be a bit nervous you know" she added.

Heath smiled "Is she your girlfriend?" the nurse asked softly.

"No she's my wife" Heath replied as he stood up; he moved slowly towards the door and pushed it open gently. Laid on the bed in front of him was his beautiful wife, Heath could see all the tubes attached to her.

Heath shuffled his feet towards the bed; he didn't have the energy to pick them up. He just slumped in a chair next to her and took her hand "What the hell are you trying to do to me baby?" he sighed as he moved her hand up to his face "I need you to come back" he whispered.

**So now you all know what is wrong with Francesca but her journey with Heath didn't end after the diagnosis. I will continue with flashbacks through the next few chapters to give you an idea about their past. Things like coming to terms with Francesca's illness, the reason they got married and Francesca's family.**

**I hope the flashbacks in this chapter were easy to follow if you have trouble please let me know and I will explain them. Also next in the next chapter we will find out if Francesca makes it through the night.**

**And if you want the next chapter quicker then please review x x**


	6. Memory Lane

Heath had spent all night at the hospital with Francesca and his baby boy, moving between rooms. Heath was now in Francesca's room he was sat in chair beside her bed just holding her hand in his "Where are you Chess?" he whispered softy as he held her hand to his lips, he could feel the coldness of her wedding ring against his skin.

As Heath closed his eyes he could hear the beeping of the machine behind him. Heath took a deep breath as memories came flooding back

_**Flashback**_

_Heath and Francesca were sat hand in hand on Francesca's parents sofa, Heath could feel her hand shaking so he tightened his grip a little._

_The last few months had been extremely hard for the couple. It had been confirmed by the doctors at the hospital that Francesca did in fact have Stage 1 Parkinson's disease. The news had hit her like a tonne of bricks. Heath and Francesca had decided that now they had finally got their heads around it that it was time to tell other people, starting with her parents._

"_So I was a little worried when you called, is everything ok?" Francesca's mum started._

"_Mum there is something I need t tell you, but I need you to listen ok?" Francesca replied as she looked at Heath for support._

"_You're pregnant" Her dad interrupted "I knew he would get you into trouble the car accident was bad enough but this…" he added furiously glancing at Heath and then back at his daughter._

"_Oh for god sake Dad no I'm not pregnant" Francesca spat; she was a little annoyed her father thought she was this stupid. Francesca had only just graduated from her art degree at university._

"_Well what then?" her dad snapped._

"_Well if you let her finish? Heath was growing tired of this man's constant interruptions; he knew how hard it was for Francesca to have this conversation with her parents. Francesca flashed Heath a quick smile to thank him before continuing to speak._

"_I've got Parkinson's Disease" Francesca just blurted it out, she couldn't think of any other way to break the news._

"_Oh Honey" her mum cried as she stood up and hugged Francesca. Francesca pulled away from her mum gently and looked at her dad "Daddy" she said almost in a whisper_

"_That's ridiculous, who told you this?" her dad scoffed._

"_The hospital, I've had all the tests. Its not ridiculous dad it's the truth" Francesca replied. Heath had now moved along the sofa a little to make room for Francesca's mum, who was now sat in the middle of them._

"_It's a mistake, probably some trashy hospital with a red neck doctor…" Francesca's dad ranted as he stood up and started pacing "I won't believe it until I have heard it for myself from our Doctor" her dad continued._

"_Please no more tests" Francesca pleaded with her father but he was adamant, he was NOT going to accept this illness unless he had heard it for himself._

_**End of Flashback.**_

The opening of the door had brought Heath back to reality, as he looked round he saw his oldest brother standing behind him "How's she doing?" Brax wondered as he pulled up a chair beside Heath.

"Doctor said she's in there somewhere" Heath replied with a grim expression on his face.

"She'll come back when she's ready mate" Brax replied before resting a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder "I've just been to see the little guy, he's awesome" Brax added.

"What if she doesn't come back Brax?" Heath said with tears in his eyes.

"What and leave off giving you a hard time? I doubt it" Brax joked causing the corners of Heath's mouth to rise a little.

"I mean it Brax what if this is too much for us, what if I can't handle it" Heath continued "I love her so much, but seeing her like this. I just don't know if I can handle what's to come for us" Heath explained his biggest fears to Brax.

"Yes you can, Heath most guys would have run a mile when they found out about Fran's condition but you didn't, even after all the support groups and counselling you guys went to. Even after you did the research and found out what would happen to her, you swore to her she wouldn't be alone in any of this. And I know you won't let her be" Brax reassured his brother.

Heath just nodded, Brax's words had moved him. He couldn't believe his older Brother (the guy he had looked up to his whole life) had this much faith in him.

Brax stayed with Heath a couple of hours before leaving he could see how tired his middle brother looked. Heath was now laid beside Francesca on the bed. He closed his eyes again trying desperately to get some sleep. But he was finding it impossible; each time Heath closed his eyes a different memory came flooding back.

_**Flashback**_

_Heath watched helplessly as Francesca's eyes filled with tears. She was being fitted to yet another machine. It had been almost three weeks of gruelling tests. _

_Francesca's dad had booked her in with the family doctor as soon as she left the house after revealing her news, he was still very much in denial about the whole situation._

_Heath could see the fear in his girlfriends face, as he watched her eyes search the room for a focus point. Francesca was desperately trying not to look at Heath, she didn't want him to see how scared she was. Francesca was now laid on a bed with about 15 small pads attached to the top of her head. She wasn't allowed to move as she passed through the tunnel._

_-x-_

_After the test Heath and Francesca headed outside for some air, before they continued with the next test._

_Heath and Francesca were sat on a bench in the hospital garden, Heath had his arm around her and she had snuggled into him "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take" she sighed deeply. Heath pulled away a little and turned to face Francesca, he could see from her eyes just how tired she was. Why the hell couldn't her parents see this?_

"_You had enough babes?" Heath whispered_

"_Yeh" Francesca nodded weakly "I know they mean well, but they're looking for answers that aren't there. I know what I have. I just wish he'd accept it"_

"_Marry me" Heath just blurted it out; it was obvious to Francesca though that he had been thinking about this for a long time._

"_What?" she gasped._

"_Marry me, let me take care of you" he repeated with a gentle smile. Francesca frowned before shaking her head._

"_I can't" she replied weakly "It's not that I don't love you…I do, so much. It's just I can't put all this on you" she quickly explained when she saw the disappointment spread across Heath's face._

"_Your not. Baby I love you and I want to look after you" Heath smiled as he grabbed her hand._

"_It's not fair on you though, you heard what the doctor said. I will need you more than you need me" Francesca reminded him._

"_Yeah and I didn't run a mile did I" Heath replied "It's killing me watching you in there, knowing I don't have a say. Marry me; let me be involved in what happens next" _

_Francesca finally realised what Heath was saying "Then when it comes to it, let me be the one who makes the big decisions. I love you more than anything Francesca Hoyden and I know you inside out. I know what you want and what you need, who better to make choices for you than me when the time comes"_

"_You'd be giving up your life for me" Francesca replied with eyes full of tears._

"_Baby I gave up my life for you, the minute I laid eyes on you" Heath replied softly causing Francesca to laugh a little._

"_Ok lets do it, I don't want you to feel helpless" Francesca smiled as she moved forwards to give Heath a kiss._

_**End of flashback.**_

As Heath came back from his trip down memory lane he was surprised to feel a hand on his arm "Heath" an angelic voice whispered. Heath's eyes shot open instantly and he was overwhelmed by what he saw, laid beside him looking straight into his eyes was Francesca "Typical, even when I'm in a coma your snoring wakes me up" she teased.

Heath just pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. He knew he was probably squeezing the life out of her but at that moment he didn't care; Heath was just so happy that his wife had come back to him.

**Ok so thoughts on this chapter please. Hope the flashbacks are ok. Please review.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed all ready it means so much to me.**


	7. Baby Names

Francesca was sat up in bed flicking through the pages of a baby name book when Brax and Casey arrived, Francesca looked up from her book and smiled "Hey guys" she said as she put the book on the table in front of her.

Brax and Casey walked over Francesca and both kissed her on the cheek in turn "I was going to bring you some flowers but Heath said you weren't allowed them so I got you this instead" Brax smiled as he handed Francesca a small gift bag.

Francesca was wearing a big grin as she looked inside the bag, she pulled out an MP3 player "Thanks sweetie" she beamed.

"I got Heath to tell Casey all your favourite songs" Brax added. Francesca frowned.

"You let Heath pick the songs" she giggled "This should be fun"

Francesca put the MP3 player back inside the gift bag and looked up at her brother-in-laws "So I take it you haven't picked a name yet" Casey said as he picked up the baby name book. As he flicked through the pages he noticed some names highlighted in pink and blue marker.

"Theo, really?" Casey teased.

"If it's blue its Heath's choice, I like the names that are in pink" Francesca explained.

"Ahh yep its blue" Casey smiled.

"I don't know why you are bothering with that, I told you Darryl is a great name" Brax interrupted.

"Yeah and I think we have got our hands full with the Darryl who is already in the family, it wouldn't be a good idea to add another one" Francesca teased.

"Where's Heath?" Casey wondered why his brother wasn't with Francesca.

"Oh he's gone to fetch a wheel chair, Heath said maybe I would be able to choose a name better if I saw him" Francesca said as she watched the door. It wasn't long before Heath came back through it with a wheel chair. He helped Francesca off the bed and into the wheel chair.

-x-

Francesca was a little nervous about seeing her little boy, she knew he would be linked up to all different types of machines the nurse had warned her about this earlier that morning.

"You ready baby" Heath whispered as he leant over the back of the wheel chair, Francesca nodded.

As Heath pushed her closer to the crib Francesca gasped "He's so tiny, oh my god he's so prefect"

Heath smiled as he watched Francesca touching her son's hand through the little circle window in the crib "Taylor" she whispered, Heath's head shot up to look at his wife "Taylor James Braxton" she repeated but this time Francesca added his whole name.

"Taylor" Heath wanted to know how it sounded on his lips "Yeah I like it, Taylor suits him" Heath smiled.

"Welcome to the world Taylor James Braxton" Francesca said softly. Heath had noticed the tears in Francesca's eyes. He took her free hand and held it tightly.

-x-

It had been almost 8 weeks since the birth of baby Taylor, Francesca and Heath were extremely excited to be bringing him home. Heath arrived nice and early that morning; he was shocked to see Francesca sat on her bed sobbing "Hey baby what's wrong?" Heath wondered as he looked at his wife and then into his son's crib (which had now been brought into Francesca's room)

"I'm scared Heath, what if something happens" Francesca sobbed as Heath sat on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be ok, they wouldn't let him come home if they were worried" Heath said trying to reassure her.

"But I have all this help here; I can just buzz for advice. What if I do something wrong? What if I hurt him?" Francesca had now buried her head into Heath's chest.

"Hey look at me" Heath said softly as he lifted Francesca head up "You are going to be a great mum, and if you need any help I will be there. Your not going to be alone in this baby I promise" Heath smiled. Francesca nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

-x-

Brax, Casey and Cheryl were all waiting anxiously for Francesca, Heath and Taylor's arrival. Cheryl had even gone to the effort of cleaning up. As they pulled up into the drive way, Brax frowned as he also watched a police pull up. "What's going on"? Francesca wondered as she got out of the car. Heath looked furious as Charlie and Watson approached him.

"Heath Braxton I'm arresting you on suspicion of assault…" Charlie said harshly as she snapped some handcuffs on his wrist.

"Heath" Francesca cried as Brax rushed to her side and put his arms around her.

"I'll call our brief" Brax shouted to Heath as Charlie put him into the back of the police car.

"What the hell is this all about?" Francesca exclaimed as she watched the police car disappear.

"Heath's been accused of throwing a bottle at a police officer on duty" Brax explained to the stunned woman "Don't worry I'll sort it"

Brax reached into the car and took the baby seat out and carried it into the house "Well come home baby boy" Francesca said under her breath as she walked into the house. Cheryl put her arm around Francesca.

"Flaming pigs showing up like that, haven't they got any respect" Cheryl moaned as she helped Francesca into he kitchen "Now let me have a proper look at me grandson" she added as she peered over at Taylor. "Casey go and get the pram" Cheryl demanded as she took Taylor out and gave him a cuddle. Cheryl noticed the grim look on Francesca's face "Don't worry love, Brax will sort it out. Heath will be home by lunchtime"

Francesca watched as Casey wheeled in the pram. It was a black Quinny Buzz "This is the one you wanted isn't it?" Casey asked as he stopped the pram just in front of his mum. Francesca just nodded usually she would have been excited about this but at this moment in time all she could think about was Heath. Why couldn't he just be like normal men? But the more she thought about it the more she realised, this was the exact reason she loved Heath, because Heath Braxton was not like any other man she knew. He was Crazy, Dangerous Aggressive (to other people maybe) but to her he was loving, caring and thoughtful.

Not the Heath Braxton we all know but then Francesca did bring out the best in him.

**Thought please?**


	8. What kind of mother am I?

Heath and Francesca walked slowly along the promenade with Taylor fast asleep in his pram. Cheryl had been right after his visit to the police station Heath was back home by dinner time.

Brax suggested that Heath and Francesca took Taylor out for a walk while he sorted things out at home. Heath wrapped his arm around Francesca's waist as she pushed Taylor in his pram "I wonder why no-one has stopped us to look at our baby" Francesca frowned as she watched other parents being stopped.

"Er…Hello" Heath grinned as he pointed to the Blood and Sand tattoo on his chest "I thought you realised what being married to me meant" he added as he kissed her cheek gently.

"Shall we go and get some lunch?" Francesca suggested. Heath just nodded and followed her into the Diner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heath went to order some food whilst Francesca found somewhere to sit "Hey listen babe I gotta pop out for 10 minutes ok" Heath said as he put two coffees on the table.

"Take him with you" Francesca said nervously "You know I'm not having a good day today" she added.

"Relax hon, he'll be ok for ten minutes, besides if he's anything like his dad he'll be in that coma until bed-time" Heath laughed.

"Ok fine, but don't be long" Francesca replied as she kissed Heath's lips and watched him walk away.

-x-

Francesca could feel eyes burning into her as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

"I think its disgusting if you ask me, a couple like that having a baby" Colleen snarled as she watched Francesca hands closely, they were shaking a little "What life has that poor innocent baby got with Heath Braxton for a father and a mother like that?" she continued.

"A mother like what?" Irene asked.

"Like that, she obviously has problems, that poor little mite has been crying for nearly 10 minutes and all she has done is rocked the pram" Colleen judged oblivious to the true story.

Francesca had been trying desperately to comfort her son, but she was too scared to pick him up out of his pram in case she dropped him. As she had told Heath earlier she was having a bad day.

Francesca dialled Heath's number "Where are you?" she snapped before hanging up "Shh come on baby please stop crying" Francesca tried to settle Taylor but he wasn't having any of it. Francesca could feel her shaking getting worse so she reached into her bag and took out a small bottle of pills; she was struggling to take the lid off.

"I've had enough of this" Colleen cried as she walked over to Francesca "Are you going to pick that poor little boy up?"

"I'm sorry?" Francesca was stunned by this woman's outburst.

"I always say women like you shouldn't be trusted to have children" Colleen snapped.

"Women like me?" Francesca repeated.

"Drug users, you are so desperate to get into them pills you haven't even comforted your child" Colleen yelled causing people to look, Francesca was devastated.

"It's not what you think" Francesca cried. Just at that moment Brax and Heath walked into the Diner, they noticed the confrontation between Francesca and Colleen.

"What the hell's going on?" Brax interrupted, Francesca just ran past him and out of the door.

"Fran" Heath called after her before taking Taylor out of his pram "Shh its ok daddy's here" he shushed Taylor.

"I was just telling her what I think of mum's like her" Colleen replied harshly.

"Mum's like her?" Brax repeated.

"Drug addicts" Colleen informed him of what she had called Francesca.

"What and you called her that? Where the hell do you get off?" Brax was furious.

"Yes her hands were shaking and she is constantly popping pills, what else would you call it?" Colleen argued.

"Try Parkinson's disease" Heath finally interrupted as he put his son back inside his pram.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Francesca was stood knee deep in sea, the cruel words Colleen had said to her were echoing around in her head _Is that really what people thought of her? _Francesca walked further into the sea, as the water moved up her body the noise was fading until suddenly it stopped. Francesca was now fully emerged in water _I can't even comfort my own son without supervision what use am I to him? _She thought to herself as she heard the water rushing around her head _Maybe they would be better off without me._

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a strong arm reaching around her waist and pulling her above the water "Jesus Fran" a voice coughed, as Francesca looked around she saw Heath behind her, he was dragging her to shore.

"What were you thinking uh" he added as he sat beside her on the sand.

"I don't know" Francesca sniffed "I just want all this to go away" she started to cry "I didn't ask for this to happen to me, I can't even comfort my own child"

"Hey come here" Heath soothed as he wrapped his arms tightly around Francesca.

As Heath hugged Francesca's wet body he couldn't shake a memory that was now haunting him.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been two months since Francesca and Heath received the news of her illness. Heath had been out surfing with the River Boy's, he came home to an extremely quiet house "Fran" he called as he threw his keys on the table and walked into the garden, Francesca had been sat outside drawing before he left. _

_There was no sign of Francesca in the garden so he headed back inside the house and upstairs "Babe" he called out hoping she would answer but still silence filled the house._

_It was when Heath walked into the bathroom that he saw the most devastating sight of his life, lying unconscious under the bath water was Francesca. Heath quickly climbed into the bath with his wife and pulled her head above the water "BRAX" he yelled down the stairs "Fran" Heath said as he gently tapped on her cheeks._

"_Shit" Brax exclaimed when he arrived at the bathroom door and saw Heath pulling Francesca out of the bath "What happened?" he cried as he rushed to help his brother._

"_I don't know, I just found her like this" Heath replied as he started chest compressions on Francesca, Brax dialled 000._

"_Come on Baby" Heath pleaded as he continued with the compressions until suddenly Francesca coughed "Oh thank god" he gasped as he pulled Francesca towards him._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Francesca was sat on the hospital bed waiting for Heath to come back in, he had gone to make a few phone calls. She frowned as she watched him walk towards the bed, she could tell he had a question for her "Spit it out" she snapped a little as Heath sat on the bed and looked at her._

"_Did you do that on purpose?" Heath got straight to the point, he was horrified when Francesca nodded._

"_I just wanted it all to go away, I hate being like this" she sobbed as Heath hugged her tightly. _

"_Please don't hate me" she added in between sniffs._

"_Hate you?" Heath repeated quickly "I could never hate you, for god sake Fran I love you, but I do think we need to speak to someone about all of this, baby this is too big for us to deal with by ourselves"_

_Francesca agreed with Heath, this was too big for them to deal with by themselves._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Excuse me" a voice interrupted Heath's thoughts, he was furious when he looked round and saw Colleen standing behind them both.

"Get lost" Heath spat furiously as he stood up, Francesca stood up beside her husband.

"Heath" Francesca scalded "Let her speak"

"I didn't come to cause anymore trouble I came to apologise; it has been brought to my attention that I was incorrect with my earlier accusations" Colleen was having a hard time apologising to a Braxton "I shouldn't have said those things and I am sorry" she added before turning and walking back towards the Diner.

Heath and Francesca just looked at eachother "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Colleen Smart apologised to a Braxton" Heath joked causing Francesca to giggle. Heath wrapped his arm around Francesca's neck and kissed her temple forcefully.

**Sorry it's taken a while to update, hope this was ok for you all, please review x x**


	9. Stranger?

**First of all I want to thank all the people who have reviewed and added me to their alerts and favourites. It means so much to me to know that people are enjoying my stories.**

**Secondly I want to apologise for my lack of reviews just lately, I have had some internet connection problems but I seem to have sorted them now and am finally up and running again. **

**I am going to be introducing a character from the past into this story.**

Irene had been rushed off her feet most of the morning and was waiting for Indi to turn up for her shift. She was just wiping some tables when she heard the voice of someone familiar "Hello Irene"

Irene spun around quickly with a huge grin on her face "Oh my god Kim" Irene sung as she hugged him tightly "What are you doing here, is everything alright with Kit and Archie?"

"Yeah everything's fine" Kim replied "Actually I think you might be able to help me out though, I'm looking for the Braxton's?"

Irene stopped in her tracks instantly "What do you want with the Braxton's?" She asked nervously "You want my advice you stay as far away from them as possible Darl"

"That's going to be a bit difficult when I am related to them" Kim said "Well one of them actually Francesca"

"Francesca Braxton?" Irene gasped "You mean Heath's wife?"

"Heath?" Kim was confused.

"Yeah, he is the middle of three brothers and is the most trouble" Irene explained.

"And you sure the woman who is married to him is called Francesca?" Kim was now even more worried.

"Yes love, afraid so. Why what's the connection?" Irene wondered.

"She's my sister" Kim replied causing Irene's mouth to drop.

x-x-x

Becca had been sat on the beach watching Heath surf for most of the morning; she had sketched him and some of the other boys while Taylor was asleep in his pram "Hey what you drawing?" Casey asked as he sat down on the sand next to Francesca.

Francesca moved the picture to the side a little so Casey could see it "Wow that's awesome" Casey gasped "How are you today?"

"Good thanks" Francesca smiled "A good day today"

"That's good" Casey replied. Casey sat with Francesca for a while.

x-x-x

"Here you go love" Irene said as she handed Kim a coffee "Sorry it's not anything stronger" she added as she sat on the chair beside him.

Colleen and Leah were rushing around taking orders and clearing tables while Irene sat down to talk to Kim about Francesca "So how long have you known love?" Irene wondered.

"A couple of weeks" Kim replied "Dad told me about her, she was put up for adoption just after my mum died"

"And he hasn't spoken of her before now" Irene asked.

"No not until…" Kim paused for a few moments "I found a box in the attic at the house when I was clearing it out to put some of Archie's old toys up there" Irene waited for Kim to continue "In the box was a photograph and birth certificate for a girl called Francesca Hyde"

"So what happened?" Irene asked curiously.

"Francesca was only a few weeks old when my mum died and Dad couldn't cope with us both by himself so my Gran told him about a couple from her church group who were desperate for a baby but couldn't have one" Kim explained to a stunned Irene "The couple adopted her and dad had contact with them up until a few years ago"

"Oh love I'm sorry" Irene sighed as she put her hand on Kim's arm "I can't believe your dad would do that"

"Me neither but all I want to do now is meet her and let her know who I am" Kim exhaled as he slumped in the chair "I have a family of my own now and I want Archie to know all about his family, even the relatives I've never met"

"Yeah well that might be about to change" Irene smiled weakly as she nodded in the direction of the newest arrivals to the Diner. Kim turned quickly and was shocked to see a group of guys walk through the door followed by a very pretty woman wearing a red maxi-dress "That's Francesca Braxton" Irene whispered as she stood up to serve the River Boys who had gathered at the counter.

Kim studied Francesca curiously; he also looked at the guy who had his arm around the young woman. If Kim was honest he didn't think this man looked that bad granted he looked a bit rough and ready with all his tattoos but he seemed ok.

"I'll be back in a minute" Heath whispered in Francesca's ear before kissing her temple and heading out of sight. As Francesca took her purse out of her bag Kim noticed a teddy fall out, he quickly stood up and passed it to her.

"Here you dropped this" he smiled.

"Thanks" Francesca replied with a smile Kim recognised only to well; Francesca had their father's smile. Kim was now definite he had the right woman "You wouldn't think such a little boy would have so much stuff" she joked as she took the teddy.

"I know that feeling too well" Kim laughed "I have a son myself"

"Oh right" Francesca smiled politely.

"Your Francesca Braxton right" Kim was trying to keep a conversation going.

"Yes" Francesca was now wary of Kim "Should I know you?"

"Yes…err well no not really, but you should" Kim was stumbling over his words "I'm sorry I'm not very good at this maybe we could talk"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I don't know you" Francesca frowned.

"I'm sorry I'm not handling this very well am I" Kim panicked "I had it all worked out what I would say to you when I first saw you and now I don't have a clue"

"Look I'm sorry I don't know who you are, but I don't feel very comfortable talking to you" Francesca frowned.

x-x-x

When Heath came back inside the Diner he was surprised to see Francesca looking a little flustered at a guy who was talking to her, he quickly rushed to his wife's side "Is there a problem?" he interrupted a little aggressively.

"No" Kim replied quickly "I just wanted to…"

"Look mate she doesn't look like she wants to talk to you" Heath warned "You ok baby?" Heath asked as he turned to face Francesca.

"Yeah" she nodded; Heath could see she was relieved to see him.

"I don't want any trouble, I just wanted to explain who I am" Kim tried again as he walked closer to Francesca.

"Back off" Heath threatened quickly as he stood in front of Francesca "She isn't interested"

"Hang on wait a minute" Francesca interrupted and moved Heath to one side still keeping hold of his arm "Why do I need to know who you are?"

"Because my name is Kim Hyde and I have found out recently that you might be my sister" Kim's explanation stunned Francesca, she had no idea what to say as she stood and just stared at this guy standing in front of her.

**Ok thoughts please x x**


	10. Seeing is everything

Francesca and Kim walked along the beach before finally sitting down on the sand; Heath had stopped inside the Diner with Taylor.

"So I take it you knew you were adopted?" Kim wondered as he sat down beside Francesca.

"Yeah" Francesca nodded "It was never a secret, my mum and dad told me when I was about 8 that I was adopted. Apparently it was some man from their church who lost his wife"

"My dad, yeah" Kim confirmed "Did you never want to find him?"

"No not really, I guess knowing who he was all along meant I was never really curious about my real family" Francesca explained "They never mentioned you though"

"Would you have wanted to get in touch if you knew you had a brother?" Kim asked but as he looked down at Francesca hands he noticed how shaky they seemed, he frowned a little causing Francesca to place them on her lap.

"I don't know" Francesca smiled, she was still in shock at the thought of having a brother and Kim had picked up on this instantly.

"Look I know it's a lot to take in, but I promise I didn't come here for anything. It's just my dad has only just told me about you, and I wanted the chance to meet you for myself" Kim said softly.

Francesca sat quietly and rubbed her hands desperately trying to stop them from shaking, as she looked around for her bag she realised she had left it hung on the pram handle "Are you aright?" Kim asked "You're shaking"

"Yeah I'm fine" Francesca replied quickly "I just need my pills"

"Pills?" Kim wondered why Francesca needed pills "What kind of pills? Are you on something?"

"On something?" Francesca was instantly offended by this comment "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Irene said something about the company you keep I just thought…" Kim didn't get chance to continue his sentence.

"How dare you, you assume just because of who I am then I must be on drugs" Francesca stood quickly. She suddenly toppled to one side and Kim stood to help her.

"Get off me" Francesca screeched, Brax was just coming out of the surf in time to see Francesca pushing Kim away.

"It's not hard to make the assumption I mean come on look at you, you are all over the place" Kim replied trying to make a point. Francesca just walked away "Please let me help you" Kim grabbed Francesca's arm.

"Excuse me" Francesca snapped "I don't need your help" She yelled as she stomped back towards the diner. Brax had already started to jog towards Francesca and Kim.

"What's going on?" Brax said as he looked Kim up and down "What have you said?" he frowned as he watched Francesca walking towards the road, Brax also spotted Heath walking out of the Diner just in time to see how upset his wife was. Before Heath had chance to react he had spotted a car speeding along the road, Brax too had spotted the car.

"FRAN" both Heath and Brax yelled simultaneously as they both ran towards the young woman who seemed oblivious to the car. Kim had also started to follow Brax towards Francesca.

As Francesca looked up she suddenly spotted the speeding car, she let out a screech before she felt her body hit the ground. Heath had managed to knock Francesca to the floor "You ok" he asked frantically. Francesca was shaking but she managed a nod.

"Yeah, I think so" she stuttered.

"What happened?" Brax gasped, he was out of breath by the time her reached Francesca and Heath "Didn't you see the car?"

Tears filled Francesca's eyes as she looked at her husband "Babe did you see it?" Heath asked nervously, he was terrified by Francesca's answer, she didn't speak she just shook her head and sobbed. Heath pulled Francesca towards him and hugged her tightly "You happy now" Heath spat at Kim who was looking on.

Brax spotted Kim turning to walk away "Hey where the hell do you think you're going" Brax snapped as he grabbed Kim's arm.

"Look I didn't come here to cause any trouble" Kim replied.

"Fair enough" Brax snarled "But what I want to know is why she was in such a hurry to get away from you? What did you say to her and who the hell are you?"

"My names Kim Hyde and I'm her brother" Kim replied "I didn't mean to upset her, she was just shaking"

"What did you say to her?" Brax questioned, he had a rough idea what was coming next.

"I asked her if she was on something" Kim explained as Brax flew.

"You what" Brax yelled "Who the hell do you think you are? You have no idea what she has been through"

"Yeah I know I just jumped to conclusions" Kim said quickly as he moved slowly away from Brax "I think I should go"

"Yeah if you know what's good for you, you will" Heath interrupted.

"Wait" Francesca finally spoke up "It's only fair he knows what's going on" she added as he stood slowly with Heath's help.

"Babe you don't owe him anything" Heath whispered.

"No and he's not here for anything apart from the truth, he's been completely honest with me and its only fair I return the favour" Francesca said softly as she moved away from Heath "I'm not what you think I am, the reason I was shaking before was because I needed my pills, I can assure you I'm not an addict. The reason I shake is because I have Parkinson's disease"

"I'm sorry" Kim exhaled; he was stunned by this young woman's confession.

"She doesn't need your pity" Heath spat furiously "And if you have come here to try and take over then I swear…"

"Heath stop it" Francesca scolded "Kim just came here to let me know who he was; he doesn't want anything from me, from any of us. He just wanted the chance to get to know his sister"

"Fine, but you so much as look at her the wrong way again and I swear" Heath warned a rather worried looking Kim.

"Heath" Francesca exclaimed again, but this time she met Heath's eyes with a gentle smile. Francesca knew Heath was only trying to protect her.

x-x-x

It had been a few hours since Francesca had met Kim; she was now at the Braxton house with Heath and Casey "What and he just turned up out of the blue and told you?" Casey asked as he poured some juice into a glass for himself.

"Yeah, it was a bit weird actually" Francesca replied, she was sat on the sofa next to Heath with Taylor in her arms.

As Francesca held Taylor, Heath and Casey were winding each other up. Suddenly Casey threw a cushion at Heath who ducked, and the cushion hit Francesca. Heath was a bit worried by the fact Francesca hadn't even tried to move out of the way "I've got Taylor in my arms" Francesca snapped as she stood slowly and put Taylor in his pram.

"You didn't move" Heath replied causing Francesca to frown at him.

"Oh I'm sorry so it's my faulty I got pelted by a cushion then?" Francesca argued causing Casey to stand and walk towards his bedroom.

"That's not what I meant Fran, didn't you see the cushion coming?" Heath asked as he walked towards Francesca. She didn't reply "Babe look at me" he replied as he gently put his hand up to the side of her face. Francesca seemed to jump when Heath's hand touched her face.

"I can't see in that eye very well ok" Francesca admitted with tears in her eyes "It started earlier this morning but I didn't want to worry you, and then the car and the cushion thing"

"Hey its ok" Heath said as he put his hands on Francesca's waist "It'll be ok baby, it's probably just an infection, we'll go and see the doctor in the morning ok"

"Ok" Francesca smiled as she leant up and kissed Heath gently "I wish other people could see this side of you, it's kind of annoying when people only talk about how horrible you are"

"Hey come on I've gotta keep some street cred, I can't let everyone think I'm just a big softie at heart" Heath laughed as he pulled Francesca closer "How long do you think he'll sleep for" Heath asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh a couple of hours" Francesca giggled as she felt Heath pick her up off the ground, she let out a squeal as Heath carried her into the bedroom.

**Hope this chapter was ok for you all, please review x x x**


	11. Together whatever

Francesca lay perfectly still as she felt her body move into the tunnel. Heath anxiously watched through the window, he knew how much Francesca hated these kind of tests.

"Ok Mrs Braxton this shouldn't take too long, now try and relax for us" a nurse's voice echoed. Francesca took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile Heath and the doctor were stood outside "She's doing extremely well Mr Braxton. Most women her age would have fallen apart by now"

"Yeah she is pretty incredible" Heath smiled weakly "Hey doc, just wondering if the tests do confirm she is going blind what will that mean?" the doctor looked a little confused "What I mean is how long will it take before…you know its goes completely"

"Its hard to say I am afraid, as you know the symptoms are irreversible. However there are some things we can do to slow down the process so to speak" The doctor explained "Whatever the outcome of today Mr Braxton there will be help and support available for you and your wife, we'll help you deal with this"

Heath didn't reply he just turned back to look through the window, his eyes were fixed on Francesca's shaking hand as she came out of the tunnel.

x-x-x

Brax was just walking along the promenade with Taylor in the pram when he bumped into Charlie "Hi" Brax smiled.

"Hey" Charlie blushed "You on babysitting duty?" she asked.

"Yeah just for a couple of hours while his mum is at hospital" Brax replied without thinking.

"Hospital" Charlie gasped "Is she ok?"

"Yeah she just needs to have some tests" Brax sighed he couldn't believe he had told a stranger his family business.

"Oh right, well I hope she goes on ok" Charlie smiled weakly "I'd better go I'm running late"

"Oh ok" Brax replied boyishly, he watched as Charlie walked away from him "Well dude Uncle Brax blew that one didn't he" he continued to walk until he heard someone shouting his name in the distance. As Brax turned he saw Kim jogging towards him.

"Hey sorry to bother you" Kim gasped trying to get his breath back "But I was wondering if you knew where Francesca was"

Brax just frowned at Kim "I've been trying to contact her but her phone is off" Kim explained.

"Maybe she doesn't want to speak to you" Brax snapped.

"She was meant to be meeting me an hour ago" Kim sighed. Brax was about to walk away but he couldn't help feeling sorry for Kim.

"She's at the hospital with Heath" Brax said "They're meeting me in the Diner in an hour"

"Ok thanks" Kim smiled before turning and walking away.

x-x-x

Heath sat close to Francesca as they waited for the doctor to come back in the room "Thank you for rushing this through" Francesca smiled "We really appreciate it"

"It's ok" the doctor replied "I didn't have any appointments this afternoon so…" he added as he opened the folder with Francesca's results in. Heath noticed he looked shocked.

"What wrong?" he asked without thinking. Heath felt Francesca's grip tighten around his hand. He glanced at her and smiled "Together whatever, remember?" Heath reminded her of a promise they had made to each other.

Francesca nodded "Is everything ok?" she was hoping for good news.

"I'm sorry Mrs Braxton" the doctor sighed "Its not good news I'm afraid"

"Ok" Francesca stuttered nervously.

"The results show that your vision is starting to fade, more so in your left eye at the moment" the doctor explained.

"So what does that mean?" Heath asked.

"It means that eventually your wife will lose all her sight" the doctor said sympathetically.

Heath inhaled and exhaled deeply, he had no idea how to react to this kind of news "How long?" Francesca finally said causing Heath to look at her "How long will it take to lose it completely"

"I'm afraid there is no time scale on this, in some cases it can take 10-15 years" the doctor tried to reassure them.

"And what about other cases?" Francesca pushed.

"Some cases it can take 5-10 years" the doctor replied "I'm sorry but unfortunately we have no way of knowing how long this will take, the only thing we can do is offer you some medication that might help slow the process down a little"

"More medication" Francesca sighed Heath could feel her hands shaking, but he realised instantly it was more about shock than Francesca's condition.

x-x-x

Brax had been waiting in the Diner for almost half and hour, when Francesca and Heath finally arrived "So what did the doc's say?" Brax asked hopefully. Heath just shook his head and watched as Francesca carefully took Taylor out of his pram.

"Hello baby" she whispered as she gently kissed his head "Mummy loves you so much" she added as she started to stand and put him back into his pram "I'm gonna take him for a walk"

"Ok" Heath nodded "Did you want me to come?"

"No you stay; I just want a few minutes to myself" Francesca smiled weakly as she pushed the pram out of the diner and towards the promenade.

Francesca stopped on a bench and just sat for a while "Hello dear" a voice said from behind her "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Francesca sniffed and wiped her eyes.

The voice belonged to Colleen; she sat beside Francesca and looked towards the water "It's so peaceful isn't it, the water"

"Yeah it is" Francesca replied before breaking down in tears.

"Oh" Colleen gasped as she foraged in her bag for a tissue "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" she added as she handed Francesca the tissue.

"It's ok its not you" Francesca smiled.

"I hope that husband of yours hasn't been upsetting you" Colleen said without thinking.

"Why would you think that?" Francesca snapped "Why does everyone always think that. Look I know Heath has a reputation of being a dog, but you don't know him like I do. Heath Braxton is the kindest, sweetest most caring man I have ever met…"

"I'm sorry" Colleen sighed "I have no place to judge, not many people were a fan of my Les either…mind you he did run off with some floozy"

Francesca stared at Colleen "But that's not important, what I am trying to say is. It doesn't matter what people think as long as you are happy and you believe you are doing what's right for you…"

"Thank you" Francesca smiled "You know you're not really an old bat"

"Well that's good to know" Colleen chuckled a bit, suddenly the women were interrupted by Taylor stirring "You should see to your little boy and don't worry I won't destroy Heath's reputation of being a good for nothing River Boy"

"Thanks I appreciate that" Francesca grinned as she watched Colleen walk away; she also spotted Heath walking towards her.

"What did she want?" Heath asked curiously "You feeling better?"

"Not really" Francesca smiled "But I will…you know why?"

"Why?" Heath exhaled as he sat down and put his hand on Taylor's head.

"Because we have you" Francesca grinned as she kissed Heath's cheek and then Taylor's head. Heath draped his arm around Francesca's shoulders and sat with her for a while.

**Sorry for this delayed update I lost my mum recently to cancer and have been a bit anyhow. But I am back on track now. So please review I would love to hear your thoughts x x x**


End file.
